


Happy Birthday Jeeves

by Reaper1313



Category: Smokin' Aces (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper1313/pseuds/Reaper1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys get their brother a little something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Jeeves

**Author's Note:**

> I also have wattpad at She-Wolf1313

Author Notes: I would like to thank CYB3RFI5H for letting me use his tribute to the Tremor Brother for this one shot. It's my favorite tribute. You can go check him out at youtube.

“Hey there purdy, looks like you wakin’ up,” said a smooth southern drawl.  
My hazel eyes scanned the room looking for the voice who spoke; spotting him standing by the door. Disgust rose inside me as I got a good look at him. He was a pretty skinny guy dressed in some ratty white wife-beater and jeans. That wasn’t what disgusted me most of all. What disgusted me most was his nasty-ass smirk showed a row of rotten yellow teeth. I’ve never really ever been afraid in my life and now wasn’t the time to freak out. I would rather be disgusted and fight my way out of here than cower in fear.  
“What you fuckin’ want from me?” I spat.  
“You’re going to be present for my brother. He like them curvier girls.”  
“What if I don’t want to be?”  
“You ain’t got a choice.” He said turning as he exited the room, locking the door behind him.  
God, what was going to happen to me? Part of me feels like I am in some crazy back-woods hick horror movie. I got up out of the bed looking around the room again checking my surroundings for anything I could use as a weapon. All I saw was a gun magazine, porn magazine (ugh), Nazi poster, and giant-ass bed. That’s just fucking great; I was right but they weren’t just some crazy back-woods hicks from a horror movie, no they were crazy back-woods Neo-Nazi hicks from a horror movie.  
The window caught my eye and I ran over to it. Motherfucker, it was bolted shut. I was stuck.  
A roar of a car brought me back to the window waiting to see who pulled up. A 1966 Pontiac Bonneville pulled up into the drive and shut the engine off. Not soon after a man stepped out of the driver’s side: he was little shorter than the man I met earlier but he was more built. God, he was disgusting just like the first one though. He was wearing himself a bright red wrestling outfit with goggles on his bald head. That outfit had to be two sizes too small.  
Suddenly out of nowhere the passenger side door busted open. Holy shit. As the other man stepped out of the car, the car rose up. The guy was a big boy. He had to at least stand 6’ 6”. The guy was scarier looking from all the rest. He was a bigger and taller man. He wore just a black jump suit with short sleeve showing off all the tattoos he had. He looked to have a Mohawk that was brushed back. He turned toward my direction causing me jump back from the window.  
5 minutes, I wait. Five minutes of hearing them yelling and wrestling around. Five minutes of learning who each one was. By the way they talked, it seem the one who brought me here name was Darwin. The other two were Lester and Jeeves. Lester being the driver and Jeeves was the giant. The door was unlocked and opened revealing all the brothers standing just outside the door.  
“Happy Birthday Brother!” both the brothers rang out.  
“You got me a girl?”  
“Yup. She’s all yours,” Darwin said with that nasty ass smirk again grabbing Lester and pulling him away.  
“How’d you get here?” Jeeves asked in throaty southern drawl that sent shiver all over my body.  
“Your dumb ass brother kidnaps me! I was walking to my car from Wal-Mart when all of sudden everything went black and I woke up here in your bed.”  
“And then you waited in it for me?"  
“NO!" I argued, “I didn’t wait in it! First of all this is fucking disgusting when’s the last time you washed your sheets?"  
“Dunno," he answered truthfully and so casually that I realized he didn’t really care.  
“Well this is fucking ridiculous kidnapping people and locking them in your room against their will!"  
“Whadda you mean ‘xactly?" He played with the zipper pull on his jumpsuit for a short second.  
“I was stuck in this room."  
“Why didn’t ya open the door then?" He was chuckling at me like it was funny.  
“Because it was fucking locked."  
“Oh. Raaaght… It’s ma birthday…" he muttered with a lopsided grin.  
“Well happy birthday and all but I really don’t care much ‘coz I’m still upset about not being able to leave your room."  
“You don’t want to be… be here?” he asked plainly.  
“No, I don’t.”  
“Then leave.” He stated, moving from the door and taking a seat on the bed unzipping his jump suit.  
Oh my god was all that ran through my mind. This man was built beyond belief. Even though he seem to have the short end of the stick on smarts, he was actual very handsome. No. No, not thinking that at all. Wait, was it that scuffle he had on his face, that weird beard that attracting me? No! It was those eyes, those piercing blue eyes. I need to get out of here. No more thinking about him. I head for the door stopping for a split second to look back. That fucker looks straight up at me with sadness in his eyes. It kills me. How could? Ugh.  
“Jeeves, do you have any skill with women or just only skill with the gun?”  
“Umm..I have skill with lady…" he muttered in defense but suddenly added truthfully, “Not much..”  
“Well, look like that’s about to change. I am Marie by the way.” I said walking over to him as I took a seat on his lap. I put my hand on his check pulling him closer ‘til our lips met. Then we really started kissing, both our tongue were fighting for control over the other. My free hand slide into the opening of his jumper, tracing his tattoos with my finger while his hand ran through my black locks.  
“Sweet Jesus”  
Both Jeeves and I jumped seeing Lester in the door watching us. “Go away” Jeeves told his brother but when he didn’t move. Jeeves took me off his lap, putting me on his bed then take off after his brother.


End file.
